Metaphysics
Common Worldwide Beliefs #Importance is given to when a person was born and their magic is linked to the celestial objects overhead at the time: ##Dawnborn: Born beneath Duvern and Quenval ##Morninborn: Born beneath Quenval ##Noonborn: Born beneath Quenval and Senvrol ##Eveninborn: Born beneath Senvrol ##Duskborn: Born beneath Senvrol and Duvern ##Moonborn: Born beneath Duvern #The ocean is ruled by two aspects of the same entity, The Unicorn of the Sea and The Sea Hag . When something needs to be fixed through perseverance and stubborn pride the Hag 's push helps you turn the wheel. When something needs to be fixed by pig headed belief in what's right and true the Unicorn pulls you forward to your goals. The Sea Hag chases you to force you upon the rocks of the trials and tribulations you want to avoid but must face. The Unicorn swims ahead of your prow leading you to wonder. A captain is just as in demand for having "the luck of the Unicorn " as for "being forced by the Hag ." Mediocre captain's pray to one or the other in an attempt to have a meaningful life, and usually default to the Unicorn , because who doesn't want to be pulled to luck? But some of the world's greatest heroes have been pushed to die upon the high rocks by the Hag ; while their other face, the Unicorn , delivers bounties to others as a result of the hero's sacrifices. #There is a magical place that people speak of in stories, where Unicorns thrive in meadows with rainbow waterfalls, and small faeries who fly around causing mischief and cheer. It is a mystical place that few mortals have actually seen, but almost all have heard stories and myths about. The place that seemingly only exists in tales, with all sorts of things that doesn't seem possible in our own world. Uncommon World Beliefs # While Goblinoids may have deviated in cultural beliefs, several Goblin tribes believe that they have clung to some semblance of the beliefs from The Homeland. Several tribes not only have a Seer, but two Pullers as well. The trio aids is helping prepare the soul for the life that lies after death. Dieties Duvern - The moon Senvrol - Star of the Evening Thanixa - Bugbear god of destruction Twin Gods - The gods Elvurra and Varos, worshiped by the Drow The Sea Hag - An aspect of the goddess of the sea The Unicorn of the Sea - An aspect of the goddess of the sea Quenval - Star of the Morning Organizations The Watch - Mysterious organization somehow involved with spirit entities. Scholarly Myths A very limited number of scholars and religous figures with access to ancient texts have found clues to ancient mysteries. These beliefs are not widely spread and take years of learning to ever encounter. #The Void - places of nonexistance #The Great Circle - the universe in which Lieterra is but a single planet #The CHASM - a deep ocean rift between Derrleon and Mortrimar #The Primordial - inhabitants of the ancient world of Lieterra